1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having a substantially improved image display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development has been conducted to develop a display apparatus which senses a position and/or a shape of an object outside the display apparatus to display an image corresponding to the object on the display device. For instance, some developers have researched a surface computing technology wherein an infrared ray generator and an infrared ray camera are positioned at a rear portion of a display unit, such that the infrared ray camera senses the infrared ray reflected from an object near, e.g., proximate to, the display device, and the infrared ray sensed by the infrared ray camera is used as image data.
Generally, in a display apparatus utilizing the surface computing technology, a projection system is used as the display unit of the display apparatus. However, the projection system is not well suited for the display apparatus employing the surface computing technology, since the projection system has numerous disadvantages, such as a narrow viewing angle and a large size, for example.
Thus, it is desired to develop a display apparatus which overcomes the abovementioned disadvantages.